


Distraction

by outronxhs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heehoon - Freeform, M/M, Producer Heeseung, clingy sunghoon, milkcarrot, slight makeout idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outronxhs/pseuds/outronxhs
Summary: This my first time writing a fic here. English is not my first language either so sorry for the grammar errors. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! ❤️
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 47





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a fic here. English is not my first language either so sorry for the grammar errors. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! ❤️

Heeseung have been writing songs ever since their promotion ended. The members were doing things that interest them too, except with this one. Sunghoon. He's clinging to me the whole time.

“hyung, you look so attractive when you are focused" 

“i know" 

Sunghoon starting to get bored and irritated to Hee for not giving him an attention while Heeseung looks like he was about to suck in on his computer while doing his work.

Sunghoon moved his inclined chair close to him and starts to massage him. He tried to see what he is doing but didn't understand anything. He can't help but touch and feel the warmth of the boy beside him. He let his hands play with his hair, his hoodie and hugging him from behind while massaging him. 

"Sunghoon-ah i'm busy" 

Heeseung stop himself from letting out a groan. His body aches from sitting there for an hour and Sunghoon's massage surely affects him.

Sunghoon knew what he's doing and start caressing Heeseung's neck down to his arms. 

"You know you can always take a break, right?" he whispered to his ears, slightly biting his lobe

And that's when he lost it. Heeseung turned his chair and pulled Sunghoon to sit on his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. Their position is quite uncomfortable but he didnt mind it as the younger give him a kiss, which he immediately respond.

Heeseung find him pretty with those sleepy eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Hee..."

Sunghoon had to bite back his noise when Heeseung started to deepened the kiss and lick the side of his neck, leaving a red marks. Good thing that this studio was soundproof and didn't have CCTV so they dont need to worry about others hearing them.

"i thought you were busy?" Sunghoon is brave enough to smirked and tease him even though it's obvious that he's the one who enjoyed it the most

"yeah, but you distracted me" he cant hide his proud smile after hearing what the older said

"me? a distraction?" he gave him his sweetest smile, still enjoying sitting at the top of his lover.

Heeseung laughs and carry him to put him on his own chair. He press a kiss on Sunghoon's forehead,

"yes, a beautiful distraction"


End file.
